The Wedding
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: The big day for Elsa & Anna has arrived! Sequel to The Engagement & Wedding Plans.


**AN: Here's the final installment of "The Wedding" series of one-shots. This one deals with the actual wedding. As usual, the Frozen Brand & guest Disney Characters are not owned by me.**

The fact that next weekend would be the big day was exictable for Anna, who had thrown herself into the wedding plans after the hassle to book the park for the event. After the hullabaloo in just getting the location and after the events previously transpired with the corporate & New Year's stuff, she decided to head down there herself to see if there was anything suitable for the actual ceremony. Elsa had mentioned a gazebo that the groom would be standing at and they had agreed Anna would be the bride and Elsa would serve as the groom so they could use Anna's idea of having the wedding theme be like a unification of Summer & Winter, their favorite seasons. As a matter of fact, they even agreed to remain celibate until after the actual ceremony which was easier said on paper than actually done as the two were so affectionate in the bedroom, right down to even sleeping naked together and it didn't help that Elsa was the tease as being a voice actress had its' perks, talking in her different dialects to arouse Anna in the bedroom. As Anna arrived at the park to scope out the location, she found the spot where the gazebo was at and found that it actually matched up to the designated seated area for the guests. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered on the tree and her mind surrendered to a memory: when she & Elsa first met.

The memory was rather heartwarming and complex: Elsa was playing with her favorite doll and some bully thought it would be funny to take it and mock Elsa for it. Anna, who was playing on the opposite side of the tree and witnessing this, stomped up to the bully despite the fact he was bigger than she was and demanded he return the doll to the 'poor girl' who was sobbing over her loss doll. The bully eventually conceded, only after Anna threatened to sic her older brother on him, dropping the doll on the ground for Anna to pick up, who eventually returned it to Elsa, who was externally grateful for it. However, the way Anna remembered it was the bullies came and stole the doll AFTER she noticed Elsa crying on the other side of the tree. Apparently, this was the true memory of that meeting, one that Anna would unlock when she saw the tree again. She never imagined that little sad, crying girl would be the one who she would become best friends with, start a relationship with, even become roomates with or even date. Her mother, when she had introduced Elsa to her, had thought Elsa was lovely and joked that they would make a good couple, which proved to be rather ironic when she called her mother after Elsa's proposal.

"I told you so!" her mother had said. Anna rolled her eyes

"Ma, you always had that ability to predict the future", Anna joked. Her mother seemed to make these statements that regardless of how outlandish they were, always seemed to come true in some way like when she pointed out that her and Elsa would make a good couple, Anna had announced days later she was moving in with Elsa and they were dating. Again, her mother had the "I told you so!" moment to Anna but she was proven wrong when she had "predicted" that Anna would meet a handsome man to marry, only for Anna to reveal that she was gay and surprisingly, her mother accepted it, unlike her father, who disowned Anna immediately after she dropped the bombshell and, like Hans, insisted that she was straight. He left after that but Anna was moving out anyway after that so her & her father cut ties and he was, obviously, not on the guest list for her wedding to Elsa.

Elsa, on the other hand, was out shopping for a suit to wear after her voice over engagements. As the groom, she wanted to, at least, look the part but not overdo it. She thought maybe a dress shirt, a skirt and a blouse would be nice wedding attire for a girl-girl wedding. Anna, however, would be in your average wedding dress, fitting as she would be the bride in it. The two returned back to their apartment and met up in the kitchen.

"So, how does it look? An ideal site?" Elsa asked, eyes shining but she quickly grew concerned about Anna's lack of enthusiasum for their wedding. Was it Anna getting cold feet? Pre-wedding jitters? Or, as Elsa was fearing, last-second thoughts? She read numerous cases where the bride would hide her fears enough to make it to the altar (or gazebo, in their case) but then their fears would show and they would run off either to (A: back home or (B: to another lover who had a more profound connection to her than Groom 1. Her and Anna saw one movie where the premise was exactly that, abiet with a twist so she figured it would be safe to ask her.

"Anna, are you scared? If you are, I promise I'll be good to you after the vows are said. Please, give me a chance", Elsa pleaded. Anna still didn't look up so she tried again and again, no result. It wasn't until later that Anna spoke.

"Who would have thought it would have been you?" Elsa stopped short, dropping the juice bottle she was getting. Usually, if a fiancee says this, it's game over for the wedding but when Anna said it, it gave it more siginifance and Elsa realized that Anna was recalling that moment when they met up over Elsa's Barbie Doll being stolen by bullies. Also, the funniest bit was Elsa didn't even thank Anna for retrieving it when she returned it, only saying "BARBIE!" and hugging it. Anna chuckled as it demostrated you NEVER come between a girl and her Barbie dolls. Her father had to prompt her to say thank you for Anna's heroic act and they were irrseperatable since then.

"Darling, who do you think should we invite to the wedding?" Elsa was mulling over who and who not to invite. Hans, obviously, was not invited, given he tried to induce Anna to betray Elsa and besides, he had arrested for workplace sexual harassment when he was caught trying his tricks on another girl at Anna's workplace after he had been given a slap on the hand & Anna's father, given he had disowned Anna after finding out her sexual orientation. Elsa's father also wasn't going to be attending, considering he disowned his previous family for his mistress. That left a rather interesting question: who to invite?

"Our mothers, obviously, who supported us from the word go", Anna said. "And, maybe, some of our friends", she prattled off when Elsa's face went from happy to sad the second the word "friends" left Anna's mouth. Elsa didn't have that many friends in high school while Anna had plenty of friends and while Elsa cut ties with her cheer friends after high school ended (ie: most of them got scholarships while Elsa went to a voice acting academy), the only ones she was still on good terms with and the only ones who were nice to her and Anna were Tinker Bell and her sister, Periwinkle.

"Tink & Periwinkle can come. I spoke to Tink and she fluttered with excitement, saying she & her sister could be bridesmaids for you", Elsa said, the happy grin returning. Anna was a bit leery as the cheerleaders back in school had reputations for being snobs but she remembered that Tink and her sister had been kind to her more than once so she consented to the idea. The guest list was quickly filling up as the two added some more friends and even former teachers. Although Anna hated one teacher who made it known he was playing favorites towards Elsa, he had agreed to attend the bash next Saturday, the first of any teacher who agreed which started a wave of former teachers who agreed to attend and Anna was able to sway her work to cater the wedding.

Elsa's bookings were high which was perfect for her, meaning she wouldn't come home until 6 or 7 at night so Anna was whisked away to Tink & Periwinkle's Bridal Shop for preparations on her dress and overall look for the wedding. This schedule went on for a couple days and it was taxing for the two of them, usually falling asleep before 8:00pm and it was lather, rinse, repeat. Due to their celibacy vow, Anna having to see Elsa butt naked every night was taxing her but she always forced herself to maintain control but one night, she couldn't take it anymore, much less hold it in. Elsa, despite having the same experiences upon seeing Anna in the nude, was able to maintain self control. So, while Elsa was asleep, Anna took the opportunity to relive herself, both figuratively and literally. She made sure Elsa was still out because she didn't have a light step and as soon she was out of the room, she raced for the bathroom.

As soon as Anna made it to the restroom, she plunked herself on the toliet and gave her offering to the tiolet gods. It took the edge off a little bit but it helped a lot & she slept a LOT better.

Before they knew it, Saturday arrived. The hard part was Elsa had to be sequestered at a hotel so she could be there when the guests arrived while Anna wouldn't arrive until much later. The decorators Anna hired Friday had decked out the gazebo with the blue cloth Anna had suggested but also added a green cloth for her spot. The two then practiced the "Bridal Walk" so Anna would know where to go and if she was stumped during the actual ceremony, Elsa would subtly tap the spot Anna would stand at. There was the fact that the two were never seperated unless it was work related was taxing enough and the fact the ceremony itself wouldn't start until 4:00pm. Anna checked her watch and saw it was 2:30pm and figured everyone else was gathering at the park with Elsa and she wasn't expected there until 3:30pm/quarter to 4.

"Tink, can we just head to the park now?" she asked.

"Nope. We have explict instructions to bring you at the designated time. Now, stop moving so much! It's difficult getting this corset on you" the former tinker turned bridal shop owner grunted but she really couldn't blame Anna. She was never without Elsa and everyone said they were joined at the hip for the most part.

Elsa, meanwhile, was having the same experiences of seperation anxiety towards Anna when she looked at the tree and back at the chair in the front row. Purched on the chair was the Barbie doll that was responsible for getting them to this point. Luckily, the guests did not approach her or inquire about what was happening because obviously, it was not in their business to know nor did they want to know anyway because it was to be a surprise when Anna got there, IF she got there.

"VIOLA!" Periwinkle stepped back to admire her handywork. The dress itself was actually quite beautiful but Anna secretly felt that it didn't bring out her and Elsa's color represnetation: Blue & Green but she took the design with thanks. Checking her watch again, she saw it was 3:20pm. They had to boogie! Throwing themselves into Anna's car, they piled in and sped off as fast as the legal speed limit would allow them.

Elsa, the minister and organist took their respective places in the gazebo as 4:00pm drew closer but still no sign of the bride. At first, she thought Anna's bridesmaids were prettying themselves up for the wedding after they got Anna ready but it turns out, they pulled in JUST as it struck 4:00pm. Talk about just barely making it in time! As Anna stepped out of her own car, the organist began to play the traditional wedding overture "March of the Bride" as she walked down the grass to her spot next to Elsa and surprisingly, she didn't miss her spot on where she would stand when she reached the area. When Anna reached her spot, the minister began the proceedings.

"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join the union of Anna Summers & Elsa Frost in holy matroiny", the minister said & cleared his throat for a second to gather himself before continuing. "Elsa Frost, do you take this woman, Anna, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish in sickness and in heath?" he asked Elsa, who immediately rolled her eyes at the minister which, luckily, wasn't in eyeshot of the guests.

"I do", she said. The minister repeated the spiel to Anna.

"I do", Anna replied. The minister then reminded that if anyone had any objections to their union as a same-sex couple, they should either speak now or regret it before he called for the rings. No one objected, which showed they supported the union. The minister called for the rings, which were delivered and Elsa and Anna proceeded with the ring exchange while saying their vows.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife & wife", the minister said. "Elsa, you may now kiss your partner", he told her. Elsa lifted up Anna's viel and stared into her eyes and saw visions of the life they would lead together, one of love and promise. They won't make the mistakes Elsa's father made and would stay loyal to each other to their dying days. Elsa pegged Anna on the lips twice as the guests clapped as the minister announced

"Presneting Mrs. & Mrs. Elsa Frost!"

**AN: Well, that concludes my Wedding series, however, I might do a one-shot detailing their honeymoon which WILL get steamy (a test ground for my smut writing skills). Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
